Por Favor
by Rose.Loiira
Summary: Eu to pedindo por favor!


**N/A: **Autora nova no pedaço... Primeiríssima fic na ativa... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... E, comentem muitoooo...

Por Favor!

Alice como vocês já sabem é fascinada por compras e festas e sempre quer me envolver nessas coisas que eu odeio tenho um imenso ódio, e ao invés de Edward me tirar dessas roubadas, ele apóia a Alice.

-Bella! Está na hora. - Alice gritou com uma imensa felicidade.

-Hora do quê, Alice? Você me tirou do sono. Espero que tenha sido com um ótimo motivo. - Disse gritando.

-É sim Bella! - Respondeu ela ainda gritando mais baixo. [?]

Eu não queria perguntar e sabia que Alice esperava pela pergunta até que Rose gritou:

-Alice se você gritar mais uma vez eu saio do quarto e te tranco para fora da casa. E Bella vai logo fazer compras com a Alice e me deixem em PAZ.

-Rose quem você pensa que é? Se a Alice quer gritar ela grita, se a Bella não quiser ir ela NÃO vai. - Disse Edward numa voz brava. E indicando minha resposta a Alice.

-Bella, vamos logo. - Disse Alice para quebrar o silencio que se formou na sala.

-Alice eu NÃO quero ir. - Disse reforçando a palavra não.

-Bella acompanhe a Alice, vai ser bom para as duas. - Disse Edward entrando no quarto com a minha mala para passar o final de semana lá.

- 'Tá bom Alice! Eu já vou. - Não podia recusar o pedido de Edward.

Fomos ao Shopping fazer compras, paramos em cada loja do shopping e tínhamos de sair com no mínimo três sacolas de cada loja. A maioria era coisa para mim.

Quando chegamos fiquei com Edward no quarto. De repente a Alice grita da sala:

- Todos venham até a sala, por favor, até você Rose.

Alice esperou todos chegarem e disse:

-Eu tive uma ótima idéia que tal uma festa a fantasia.

-Não eu não quero e NÃO vou, chega Alice de suas idéias geniais!! Você sabe que eu odeio compras e festas e nem você nem Edward vão me obrigar a fazer o que você quer. - Eu disse gritando me levantando da mesa e indo para o quarto, Edward logo levantou da mesa e me seguiu.

Dei uma olhada para traz para Edward sair ao meu lado da sala e vi Alice muito decepcionada, e triste com as minhas palavras.

Quando Edward e eu chegamos ao quarto e estávamos à sós, então eu afirmei:

-Edward eu falei bobagem e a Alice ficou chateada comigo.

-Bela a Alice é emotiva mais não guarda magoas, aposto que daqui a pouco ela sobe bate na porta e pede para você ir ao shopping com ela que ela se esqueceu de comprar alguma coisa.

-Não. Nem pense nisso, mais espero que ela supere e me perdoe vou pedir desculpas.

Desci sozinha, Edward ficou no quarto, quando cheguei Alice estava sozinha então perguntei:

-Cadê os outros, Alice? - Mas ela não respondeu.

-Alice, sei que ficou chateada comigo, não devia ter dito aquilo. É que às vezes eu não gosto do que você gosta, mais isso não quer dizer que eu não gosto de você, pelo contrario eu GOSTO muito de você como amiga, mas que isso, como uma irmã! Queria pedir DESCULPAS. - Enquanto dizia Alice nem olhou para mim e quando terminei de falar também não, ela não mexia um músculo.

-Alice me PERDOA não disse por mau.

-Mas você disse Bela. Eu sei que você não gosta dessas coisas, mas diz, "Não vou e ponto.", "Quer fazer a festa faz, mais eu não vou.", "Quer ir as compras vai, mas eu não vou." Não precisa ser ignorante!

-Alice POR FAVOR! Eu gosto de você não sei se vou agüentar ficar sem falar com você, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR.

- 'Tá bom Bella, só que tem que me prometer uma coisa!

- O que Alice?

-Vamos às compras comigo?

- 'Tá bom Alice! Só que nada de comprar o que eu não quero, nem parar em todas as lojas do shopping, Ok?

- 'Tá bom Bella só que mais uma coisa!

-O que Alice Cullen?

- Implora o POR FAVOR de novo, eu gostei de ver você implorando com medo de eu não te desculpar.

- ALICE CULLEN não vou pagar esse mico de novo!

- 'Tá Bella, era só brincadeira!

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado desse meu momento de insanidade... Rsrsrsrs... POR FAVOR coments... Ninguém vai morrer se apertar botãozinho verde, certo??

**N/B: **Olha eu aquiii... Aham, a beta sou eu, Mih Brando Cullen... Autora de Teatro, Minha vida com uma garota de 13 anos, Surtos da Alice e Entre tapas e beijos... É 'to sumida mesmo... Mas, fiquem relax, não vou abandonar nada, só dei um tempo indefinido... To muito pra baixo, e se eu escrever as fics agora, eu mato todos os personagens... *Momento Tia Stephenie acabando* Mas quando eu saí

da 'deprê' eu volto com força...  
Ahhhh... Comentem muito, minha amiga merece, néh?

Beijinhos,  
Mih'


End file.
